


one two three (four)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да что ты нашел в этом слабаке?</p>
            </blockquote>





	one two three (four)

Терпение, которым Скотт никогда не отличался, кончается в какой-то момент. Дерек не успевает заметить изменений, и вот сопляк уже стоит рядом и сжимает зубы до скрипа, стараясь закончить свою тихую и довольно короткую речь.

– Тебе не забрать у меня Стайлза. Ты не знаешь о нем и половины того, что знаю я.

Дерек ничего ему не отвечает, просто не хочет тратить время и силы. Он знает, что Скотт, еще немного и сорвется. И меньше всего им сейчас нужна настоящая ссора, как когда-то давно.

Поэтому Скотт уходит. Стоя за закрытой дверью, Дерек слышит удаляющиеся шаги и старается успокоиться.

В следующий раз, когда они со Стайлзом остаются наедине, Дерек ставит его на четвереньки, заставляя задыхаться от ожиданий. 

Пальцами Дерек скользит по родинкам на бледной спине, целует в поясницу, слыша хриплые стоны, заглушаемые подушкой.

На следующий день, переодеваясь перед тренировкой, Стайлз снимает футболку, и Скотт видит красные следы от ногтей у него на спине.

_Он твой друг, но не думай, что я хочу перетянуть одеяло на себя._

Дерек надеется, что Скотту удастся все понять.

***

Лидия, стремящаяся везде и всегда быть первой, задает Дереку вопрос, который он надеялся никогда не услышать. Тем более от нее.

– Он был влюблен в меня с самых первых классов. Неужели ты действительно веришь, что происходящее между вами – настоящее?

Дерек не спрашивает в ответ, чего Лидия хочет больше: быть на первом месте для Стайлза или занять его место в жизни самого Дерека. 

Еще, он хочет ударить Лидию по лицу. Или ударить ее лицом о стену, зная, что через минуту никаких следов не остается. Девчонка слишком капризная, в ее словах слишком много желчи – это раздражает Дерека.

Ночью он целует Стайлза в шею. Долго, прихватывает кожу зубами, губами, заставляя того выгибаться на кровати. 

Дерек теряет счет времени, когда слышит стон Стайлза, в котором удовольствие начинает наполняться болью. И тогда Дерек наконец целует сухие губы.

_Поверь мне, теперь он не думает о тебе каждую свободную минуту. Теперь он думает вовсе не о тебе._

Когда Лидия видит засосы у Стайлза на шее, она больше не касается этой темы.

*** 

Джексон срывается довольно скоро. Дерек видит, что тот едва сдерживает обращение – сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит зло.

– Да что ты нашел в этом слабаке?

Это говорит Джексон, почти на коленях умолявший дать ему укус. Сжалиться. Поделиться силой. Теперь, став оборотнем, он уже не скрывает свои комплексы – их нет. Укус лишил его неуверенности.

Прижимая Стайлза к стене, Дерек смотрит ему в глаза. Зрачки закрывают радужку и Стайлзу все сложнее контролировать себя. Когда он зажмуривается, прикусывая губу, Дерек припечатывает его руки к стене. Сжимает сильно у запястий. 

И Стайлз не сопротивляется, только ногами притягивает Дерека еще ближе.

_Он сильнее, чем ты думаешь._

Джексон замечает темные синяки и перестает задирать Стайлза – понимает, что это бессмысленно. 

*** 

Воскресший Питер не пытается давать Дереку никаких советов. 

Только один раз говорит уверенно.

– Он не справится.

И Дерек не медлит с ответом.

– Я помогу ему.

Питер кивает. Он знает, что так и будет.


End file.
